


Stray Cats

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Abuse, Humans are the monsters, Lambert saves the day, M/M, No animals died in the making of this fic, Non-Graphic Violence, there's a happy ending i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Lambert has an affinity for collecting strays, it seems.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Stray Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings! There are instances of animal abuse, and the humans in question are awful. Everything does work out in the end, though!

Lambert wasn’t paying attention, minding his own business, looking for a leatherworker in this stupid little village, when a weird noise caught his attention. Freezing where he stood, he listened for it again. Under the normal village chatter there was a… whimpering? Suddenly the whimpering cut off, followed by a pitiful meow and a yelp. He furrowed his brow and looked around, noticing a group of men huddled in a circle.

Walking closer to the circle, Lambert heard the quiet mewling grow louder, still mostly hidden behind the laughter of the men. When he was close enough to see what was happening he felt bile rise in the back of his throat. In front of him one of the men had his hand wrapped around the neck of the kitten and as the kitten made another pitiful sound, Lambert surged forward, “What the fuck are you doing?”

The man didn’t even look at him before responding, “Too many of these fucking ferals running around, thought I’d use this one to see how hard you had to squeeze before it’s eyes popped out.”

Lambert saw red and, without thinking, punched the man in the gut, grabbing the kitten from his hands before he collapsed. The other men bristled, and Lambert growled at them, cradling the kitten in one hand and reaching for his sword with the other. The men back away quickly, soon turning and running, and Lambert took the opportunity to make his way out of the village, back toward the camp where Aiden was waiting for him to come back with supplies.

Hopefully the village would let Aiden back later so he could get what they needed; it was unlikely Lambert would be.

Finally, in the cover of trees, Lambert slowed down to take a look at the kitten in its arms. It’s fur was matted and it had fleas but he couldn’t see any injuries. Hopefully the bastard hadn’t caused any internal damage. As he moved it gently, trying to feel for any broken bones, the kitten stirred finally, mewling softly. Lambert shushed it softly and started on his way back to camp.

Hopefully Aiden wouldn’t mind having another cat around.

Walking into camp, he watched as Aiden methodically cleaned his sword before finally the cat witcher looked up at him sharply, brows furrowed, “Why do I smell a cat?”

Lambert laughed softly, “That’s what you always smell like.”

“You know what I mean,” Aiden deadpanned, standing and walking over to Lambert, looking at the small kitten in his arms. He looked up at Lambert, a question in his eyes.

Lambert walked over to his bedroll and sat down as gently as he could, keeping the kitten as still as possible with his movements. Aiden settled next to him and Lambert gestured to the kitten in his lap, “Some villagers were torturing it and I couldn’t leave it. I don’t know how hurt it is but hopefully it’ll be okay.”

Aiden cocked his head to the side, eyeing Lambert curiously, “There’s a mage nearby, maybe they can take a look at it.”

“You don’t mind?”

Aiden smiled, “No, I’m rather happy you like picking up stray cats.”


End file.
